


Unlikely Lovers

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, because I said so, hans being soft, im bad at tags, melchior is despressed, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Melchior finds a unlikely lover in HanschenorMelchior is depressed and Hanschen visits him.
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Hanschen Rilow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Unlikely Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I did not beta this and im know for spelling mistakes.

The first day Melchior doesn't show up to school people are surprised but they aren't concerned. Everyone gets ill once in a while. Moritz is the first one to be concerned after Melchior misses 3 days. He spends the day clinging on to his boyfriend's, Ernst, arm. Melchior and Moritz kind of drifted apart but they were still close. Moritz doesn't go to check on him because he doesn't want to pester or bother him. He's always been like that with people. Hanschen is the next to be concerned, Melchior hasn't be to school for a while week and that just isn't right. So, as soon as school is finished he goes to his house.

He knocks on the door but nobody answers. Hans decides to go round the back and climb the tree to his window. Just like he and Georg would do while Moritz waited at the bottom. Melchior never need to sneak out but he still liked climbing out of the window. Hanschen climbs the tree slowly, be careful not to slip as some of the branches are still damp. He looks through the window, Melchior is in his bed with his back to the window. His room looks a mess, books scattered across his desk, tissues on the floor. Then Hanschen notices the pill bottle on the bedside table. He raps on the window, then he does again until he gets Melchior's attention. Melchior rolls over and scowls at Hanschen before rolling back over. Hans does it again. Melchior gets out of bed slowly, unlocks the window and the climbs back into bed pulling the covers over his head.

"You haven't been at school in a week and come here to find you stuck in bed." Hanschen makes a point.

"Is that all?" Melchior mumbles.

"What's wrong?" Hanschen sits in his window seat.

"Nothing." He pulls the covers back down.

"Your room is a mess, you have not been to school for a week, you have a pill bottle beside you. I don't think it's nothing." Melchior opens his bedside table draw and knocks the pill bottle into it. "Can I come sit next to you?" 

He sees Melchior nod his head in response. He walks over to the bed as Melchior shifts over so he can sit. He sits with his back on the headboard on the bed, kicks of his shoes and then lays his legs in front of him.

"You can talk to me you know. Like when we were kids and we were each other secret keepers. I know I've hardened over the years but the soft side still exists. I'm still here for you." He gently places his hand on Melchior's shoulder.

Melchior rolls over and tucks himself under Hanschen arm. Hanschen lets him and brings him close to him. He hears Melchior sobbing quietly, something he never thought he'd hear. In all their years of knowing each other they had never seen each other cry. The only people who they ever saw cry in their friendship group was Ernst, Moritz, Otto and Wendla. Now, Hanschen was holding Melchior as he cried.

"Talk to me. Please." Hanschen could hear the strain in his voice.

"I just don't have any interest in anything anymore. Moritz has drifted away from, like I know he has a boyfriend and stuff but he surely he can still spend time with me. And what's the point in school work, I'm just learning it so they can test what I remember. There's no point, I'd rather just stay in my bedroom all day and do nothing." He buries his head into Hanschen side.

"Why didn't you speak to one of us?"

"Because I didn't want the fuss from all of you, like you all get concerned if Moritz is showing even a small sign of being upset or back in that place again and I mean that's good and all but I don't want all that."

"You could of told one of us." Hanschen slides down slowly so Melchior's head is now on his chest.

He can feel Melchior shaking gently against him. He holds him close as he can. Melchior isn't like this, this isn't Melchior. That's how Hanschen knows something up because he's not being himself. This is the moment that Hanschen realises there was warning signs, Melchior started pushing people away. He started spending more and more time himself, he stopped wanting to come out after school had finished. He barely ever spent time at his oak tree anymore. Maybe, if Hanschen had noticed earlier he wouldn't of had to deal with this by himself for so long. Hans isn't going to make this about him though, it's about Melchior. It's about how he can help Melchior.

"Do you remember, when we were kids me, you, Georg, Otto, Moritz and Ernst would sit in the field and just cuddle each other?" He feels Melchior nod. "And I would always sit near you and play with your hair because it was and still is the softest." Melchior looks at him and that's when he sees the hurt in Melchior's eyes. He sees just how broken he is, he sees the bags under his eyes and all he wants to do is hold the boy close and kiss him gently, all over his face.

Instead, he laces his fingers into Melchior's hair and strokes it and plays with it. Melchior leans into the touch and his eyes remain locked with Hanschen's. He smiles very small and weakly. If Hanschen blinked he would have missed it. Hanschen doesn't know it but that's the first time Melchior has smiled in the past week. He smiles back at him, his fingers still running through Melchior's hair. Hans put his other hand just under Melchior's jaw, just so it brushes the bottom the bottom. When he sees a flush tint his cheeks he moves his hands to caress his cheek.

"Melchior." Hans says softly and even though Melchior's gaze never left his he knows he is paying attention. He opts not to saying in fear his voice won't let him so instead he kisses Melchior's forehead where his hairline is. It's soft and Hanschen makes it linger. When he lips leave, Melchior can still feel them. Melchior doesn't need words to understand what Hanschen is trying to tell him.

"Me too." Melchior says gently and quietly. It doesn't sound as broken as did early as if Hanschen being here has somehow fixed him. Hanschen brings him close and takes his hand in his own. He doesn't know when they fall asleep but they do.

When Frau Gabor comes home and finds Melchior tangled with Hanschen she doesn't ask questions, she doesn't judge because she knows that Melchior feels and looks better than he has in a while and that's all she wants for Melchior.

Melchior wakes up before Hanschen does and he lays with his head on his chest and watches him. Hanschen is rarely ever peaceful like this anymore and he wants to treasure it. When Hanschen finally does wake he places a gentle kiss on his lips, they don't need words.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is newsiesgirl and my Instagram in musicalssocialsau


End file.
